THE OTHER WORLD
by Vixen doll
Summary: two brother's. one fighting to save his lover, the other to destory his brother. I don't own beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

**The other world**

Prolog

Kai's P.O.V

There was a story my mother used to tell me when I was younger, before she passed away. It was a story of a war between two brothers, which had raged for centuries. The two brothers' were completely different, opposites with nothing in common but their birth right to their kingdoms. One kingdom for each brother to rule, but this wasn't good enough for the older brother. No it wouldn't due, he was to greedy to be happy with the arrangements like his little brother. The older brother wanted both kingdoms for himself and would stop at nothing to kill his sibling. So the younger brother was sent to a new world till he was old enough to defend himself from his brother.

This story used to keep me up at night, wondering how siblings could fight like that. Why brothers could fight over something as stupid as land. Then I got my answer one night when I was three. That was the night when my grandfather murdered his own son and daughter-in-law in cold blood, to get me.


	2. Chapter 2: the beginings

**THE OTHER WORLD**

**(Note to all: I'm calling them the Demo boy's still because I have Ian with them still.)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**P.O.V: Normal**

**PRESENT**

"Hey, Kai, where you going?" Tyson yelled, watching Kai's every move as he made his way to the door.

"Does it matter? It's none of your business!" Kai said slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid Tyson can't he ever just leave me alone? What is wrong with him? Seriously he's been up my butt since he learned that all the bey bladeing teams are having a reunion for the BBA, two weeks ago." Kai muttered to himself, as he made his way to the park where he was meeting the Demo boys.

"Hey Kai, fancy seeing you here." Claude said coming up in front of him.

"Claude? When did you get here?" Kai asked before he felt familiar arms wrap around him from behind.

"We got here last night, ángel." Miguel said kissing Kai's cheek.

"Me too." Kai murmured turning in Miguel's arms so he could hug (Cling to) him.

"Aren't you two just the sweetest thing?" Tala teased, as Bryan chuckled.

"Oh stuff it you two." Kai growled, before quickly pulling away from Miguel as he heard the blade Breakers coming into the park looking for him.

"Kai! Kai!" Tyson yelled, before Hilary pointed at me.

"There he is Tyson!" Hilary yelled.

"There you are thank goodness Kai; Mr. D wants to see us." Max said, beating Tyson to the punch.

"Oh." Kai whispered racking his brain for what Mr. Dickenson would want. Then he sighed and waved good-bye to the Demo boys, Claude, and Miguel.

---------------------------------------- THREE HOURS LATER----------------------------------------------

'I almost cried when Mr. Dickenson finally said we could leave. I mean I was bored and completely not listening to a word he was saying for the whole three hours. The whole time I was just itching to be able to go back to Miguel and hang out with him. I wouldn't have even cared if I had to oust the two of us to everyone to do it either. Though the press is kind of scary, when they want to be. Anyways it was horrid able, like the Gods were teasing me by letting me see him for all of five minutes after five months apart just to say got you. It was so irritating. Then after those three boring hours Ray just had to say he was hungry which reminded Tyson he was and it went from there. Good for nothing jerk; if I didn't know better I would swear he was doing it on purpose. The only thing that saved him was that Tyson called Hiro and invited BEGA too. Then when Mystel told Garland, Garland called Bryan who told Tala, who told Claude, who told Miguel. This was all slightly more bearable, slightly except that not but Claude and the Demo Boys know about Miguel and me. Though half way through dinner Tala didn't seem to care about secret relationships anymore. He went off on a waiter that kept hitting on Claude, losing the bet.' Kai thought. "Keep your fucking hands off my boy friend!" Tala yelled getting everyone's attention.

Then before anyone or anything else could happen or talk, Bryan interrupted. Smirking Bryan gave a murmur of" Knew you couldn't keep quite about him you owe me Twenty Rubies"

"Yeah, yeah whatever! He was pissing me off Okay?" Tala said hugging Claude to him glaring around the table practically daring anyone to say something.

"So I take it there are more relationships going on in the bey bladeing world then the media knows about." Max said smiling, as Bryan and Hiro through their arms over the boyfriend's Garland and Brooklyn.

"Yeah defintially, though Kai does seem to always walk in on them all." Ray said giving off one of his Cat like grins to Kai, causing him to blush.

'Great I hate how I seem to always walk in on people when they're in the middle of doing the deed or making out. Kai thought.

"God, don't we know it!" Tyson said making Kia groan.

"Hey I mean come on it's not my fault people make out in the middle of the hallway." Kai said.

"Yeah that is stupid, and it's not like he's walked in on you having sex so shut up." Garland said, while Bryan laughed.

"Well you shut it! What is this 'pick on Kai day?' " Kai yelled before getting up and leaving.

"Kai, Kai come back." Miguel yelled before he jumped up and ran after him.

"Damn what's up with him?" Bryan asked as everyone else starred after Miguel and Kai.

"Bryan you idiot, he's stressed from you know what." Tala said as Spencer sighed.

"Oh Crap! I forgot alright? I mean it's not like I want to remember Voltaire escaping for prison." Bryan said earning gasps from the other bladders at the table.

"Bryan you dumb ass, Kai didn't want them to know." Spencer yelled hitting him upside the head.

"Opps…" Bryan said before glaring at everyone around the table. "You never heard anything got and you definitely are not going to be bringing it up to Kai." Bryan threatened receaving nervous nods from all three teams at the table.

"Kai, wait up." Miguel called, making Kai stop mid- step and blush in shame. 'God I can't believe I acted like that in front of Miguel, I'm so stupid.' Kai thought.

"Amore, are you alright?" Miguel asked, hugging Kai from behind.

"Hmm… yeah, sorry, it was stupid." Kai mumbled as Miguel pulled him to sit with him under a cherry tree.

"It can't have been stupid if it upset you, Kai." Miguel said, holding Kai in-between his legs, making Kai purr and snuggle into his stomach.

"My grandpa's out of jail, he excapted a few weeks ago, and no-one knows where he is?" Kai muttered tears forming in his eyes. "That's when Mr. Dickenson said we should have a reunion. He thought the demo Boys would want to be here with me and it made an excuse for them to be here. Though I kind of must say, I like the fact that their boyfriends are here to distract them." Kai said purring as Miguel ran his fingers up and down his back soothingly.

"Shush… it'll be okay, go on to sleep Kai, rest my angel." Miguel whispered as Kai yawned.

"Mmm… okay." Kai yawned falling asleep curled up like an over grown kitten in Miguel's lap.

_________________________ (Back at the Dojio) __________________________________

"Hey Miguel, I see you managed to catch up to Kai." Tala said, as he and the other bladders looked up from their spots around the Doujio. Cradling Kai in his arms like a newlywed bride, Miguel nodded.

"Yeah so when'd everyone get here?" Miguel asked noticing that all the other teams were now there.

"Little after Kai took off. It was funny, Mr. D was at the airport to get us all and he called Hiro to see how things were going, right? Then Hiro told him Kai was gone and he flipped big time." Kevin said from where he sat with Daichi, Raul, and Ian.

"Funny wouldn't be the word I would use, it was downright scary. He was yelling so loud I doubt anyone at the airport didn't hear him." Michael said before pointing to Johnny. "Mr. Dickenson was louder than McGregor over there."

"Hey it wasn't that bad." Robert said.

"No what takes the cake was when Bryan snatched the phone on our side from Hiro. It was scary as all hell when he threatened to kill Mr. D if he didn't shout-up. Then he told Mr. D that Kai wasn't some little kid who needed looking after." Ray said causing Bryan to grunt.

"Yeah will he isn't, Kai can take care of himself and it's not like he was alone." Bryan said as Mr. Tate, Mrs. Judy, Grampa G, Mr. Granger, and Mr. Dickenson walked outside to see why all the laughter had stopped and everyone was so quite.

"By the way why's Kai asleep?" Raul asked making the rest of the bladders nod in agreement.

"I'm going with stress." Miguel said as Kia squirmed in his arms before settling back down again and purring.

"Yeah we all heard from Mr. Dickenson, how is he doing?" Lee asked, watching the lithe teen in Miguel's arms sympathically.

"He's feeling good enough to drop you on your ass if you look at him like that while he's awake." Tala said.

"Miguel here we'll take him inside and put him in his bed." Mr. Granger said.

"Good luck with that. He'll wake up the instant he's moved to a different person and start a fuss." Spencer said, "Just sit down Miguel and leave him. He needs to rest, I know, he hasn't for weeks and he's stopped eating again. We need to fix that by the way." Spencer said, knowing how bad Kai got when it involved his grandfather.

This made the adults winch. Kai didn't eat enough as it was cutting back on the little he did could cause major problems.

"Mmm… where?" Kai questioned as Miguel sat down with him, voice thick with sleep.

"Sh… sleep Kai you're fine." Miguel whispered as all the other bladders tensed seeing Kai look that fragile was not something they were expecting.

"Mmm… you sure?" Kai asked snuggling into Miguel's lap.

"Yeah go to sleep." Miguel said before Kai nodded off again draped hazard over Miguel's lap.

"Good that was close." Bryan said as he draped a light blue blanket over Kai's small form.

"Yeah will as long as you're stuck here Miguel want to play?" Max asked dying to ask his Truth or Dare to Miguel.

"What are you playing?" Miguel asked causing Bryan to laugh.

"Truth or Dare, very deadly Truth or Dare." Tala said glaring at Kevin.

"Oh, you're just upset because you had to kiss all the girls." Bryan laughed.

"Exactly it's deadly." Tala whined.

"Sure Max sounds fun." Miguel said before noticing Max's grin.

"Truth or Dare, Miguel." Max asked grinning stupidly.

"Um... I think truth is safer." Miguel said earning a grin.

"Yes! Just what I wanted. Are you and Kai dating?" Max asked giggling.

"Nope." Miguel said thinking back to before he left with his team to Spain, back when he asked Kai to marry him.

"You know there's no lying in Truth and Dare, right?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson he's not lying they're not dating, I should know." Claude said with Tala nodding in agreement.

"Oh fine, go Miguel." Tyson said pouting, as Bryan slipped a piece of paper to Miguel.

"Truth or Dare Tyson?" Miguel asked shrugging.

"Dare me Blondie." Tyson said trying to sound tough.

"I dare you to admit your undying love for Aaron, while wearing a dress." Miguel said reading the dare off of Bryan's note.

"What? No way!" Tyson yelled, before Bryan and Tala glared at him.

"DO you forget the penalty for not doing a dare?" Max asked laughing.

"No way am I never bladeing again, someone has to find me a dress, I have a dare to do." Tyson yelled.

"That's what we thought." Ian said high fiving Aaron and Kevin, "We are so recording this, try not to laugh to hard Auri."

"God, no promises." Aaron laughed.

"Maddie can he use one of yours and we'll pay you back?" Claude asked smirking, earning a giggle from Maddie, before she rushed off and came back with a red summer dress in hand.

**...**

Let's just say everyone was still laughing over that dare hours after when Kai woke up.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Waking up Kai was slow to notice the weight on his finger.

"What?" Kai asked blinking, before looking down at his hand to see an engagdment ring.

The ring was a silver, petite band, with a blue, starburst, heart diamond in the middle, that matched Miguel's eyes; then scattered around it was tiny rubies. This exact ring was the one he had pointed out to Tala when they were out shopping, shopping with Claude.

'Oh my god how stupid am I of course Claude would tell Miguel. This is too expensive, the big dummy.' Kia thought taking the ring off to tell Miguel to take it back, only to see the engraving inside the ring, 'Te amo, Amore.' With a gargoyle and a phoenix on each side of the writing.

"Stupid." Kai chocked trying not to cry, before he put the ring back on his figure and walked/ ran out of the room to find Miguel.

~_~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~

Out in the living room all the bladders were doing their own things. Which is when they all seen Kai rush into the room, throwing his arms around Miguel's neck.

"You're an idiot just so you know." Kai said causing Bryan to laugh.

"He's with you Kai, how much dumber can he get?" Ian asked before he got clobbered by Claude and Tala.

"Shush it shrimp." Bryan growled before nodding at Tala and Claude.

"And it's beautiful, and I adore it, but if you ever buy something this expensive again when anything will do I'll murder you." Kai said before Miguel swept him off his feet and kissed him.

"Not anything would do Kai. You wanted that ring. You talked for hours about that ring. I got you that ring." Miguel said hugging Kai before he finally set him down.

"Fine be that way, make it so I need a new best friend to tell things like that to, so they don't get passed through the grape vine back to you." Kai said pouting, making Tala's head shot up.

"Hey no way Kai, sorry you're stuck with me and the grapevine." Tala said, "Now as your best friend I demand to see that ring."

"Whatever you say Tala, whatever you say." Kai said standing on his tippy toes to kiss Miguel's cheek, then he walked towards Tala and was surrounded by the Demo boys and Claude.

"Hey you lied during true or Dare." Tyson yelled.

"No he didn't Tyson. I remember the truth was 'are you and Kai DATING?' Miguel and Kai are not dating they're engaged!" Claude said holding out Kai's hand so everyone could see the ring, "What ring could you have possibly thought they were talking about?"

"Oh My God, it's beautiful!" Hilary shirked and the Demo boys were pushed out of the way by the other female bladders that were all looking at the ring.

"I sent my condoles to their families, we almost know them will, that is of course before they got in Bryan and Tala's way." Garland said before the fight between the girls and the Demo boys started.

"With that I'm going to help Kai out of there." Ray said das he creped over and grabbed Kai out of the middle of the fray, before leading him back over to where Ray, Miguel, Lee, and Kevin had been sitting. Funny thing is only Spencer noticed Kai's absents and went over with Robert to look at the ring Ray was inspecting.

"It's beautiful Kai." Spencer said as Robert got a better look.

"Yeah, I understand what you meant by expensive too." Lee said before letting out a low whistle.

"So have you two planned anything yet?" Robert asked.

"No not really. It wasn't something I wanted to plan over the phone." Kai said.

"When do you think they'll see that you're missing?" Kevin asked.

"Garland, Tala, and Bryan already know they're just fighting to fight now. That and Ian and Claude figured it out when I left. The girls I'm not sure of." Spencer said before the girls all seemed to realize at once that Kai was gone.

"Or now monkey." Lee said making Kai flinch and tries to hide in Miguel's lap.

"Oh so cute." Hilary cued.

"Wish I had a camera." Julia said with a giggle.

"And have Kai chase you for hours on end or in till he's killed you? I don't think so." Kenny said.

"Oh he's not that bad Kenny; he wouldn't get his hands dirty." Bryan said cracking his knuckels,"I would."

"Now, now kids you should all be leaving to get ready for the dinner party tonight." Mr. Dickenson said making everyone nod and head out r to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other World**

**Chapter 2**

--Breakers—

'Getting ready for the party was chaos, I do believe this is worse than when it's only grandpa g and us.' Kai thought watching as Mr. Granger yelled at Tyson again for the sixth time, and Mr. Tate tried to get Mrs. Judy to stop picking out clothes for max, who kept groaning to himself.

"Its times like this I'm glad I'm an orphan." Ray said shaking his head at the three parents.

"Yeah but I don't think they'll care that we're not their kids right now. I'm to scared to move from here, because there's no way I'm changing over and over again like Tyson and max." kai said looking at his black dress shirt, that had red phoenix wings on the back. Under his button/top shirt, which was open, was a tight flame red tank that showed off his slightly girly figure and he had on tight white leather, hip hugging pants on.

"I wouldn't change clothes if I was you either, they look nice. Plus I'm definitely not changing; this took me forty minutes to find under all of max's clothes. Thanks for letting me change in your room by the way." Ray said, who was wearing a silver and gold tight Chinese top and black dress pants instead of his normal outfit.

"No problem, I did kind of lock you out of the bathroom." Kia said sliding behind ray as Mrs. Judy looked over in their direction.

"Oh good ray your ready. Why don't you got tell Tyson to hurry up, we have to leave in a few minutes." Mrs. Judy said making ray and Kia sigh in relief before ray went to go tell Tyson.

Then from across the room max was sending Kai 'save me!' looks making Kai pout and walk into the line of fire/ Mrs. Judy's sight.

"Max wear this. It matches the mint green dress shirt, is comfortable, and is dressy." Kai said holding a pair of white denim jeans to Max's, causing Mrs. Judy to smile.

"Yes, those are perfect. Hurry Maxy and go change." Mrs. Judy said making Mr. Tate and max sigh in relief.

"Thank you Kai" max whispered as he rushed to get dressed.

Finally Tyson came to the door where the rest of us were waiting. He wore a midnight long sleeve shirt and cream dress pants, and they were off.

--

--BBA Party—

"Man reporters are crazy!" Ian yelled finally getting away from the press and all their stupid questions.

"Definitely!"Raul said as he fell into his seat beside Auron.

"Hey where's the Blade Breakers weren't they behind you Ian?" Auron asked ten minutes later when everyone was waiting on only the Blade Breakers.

"Yeah they were. Where are they?" Ian asked looking at Tala.

They where grabbed by the press but even with that they should be in by now" Tala said looking worried.

"Unless they pissed Kai off with all the questions about his grandfather." Garland said making Bryan look up.

"No even then he would have been here when we started talking." Bryan said.

"Hey there are Diachi and Max" Claude said as Diachi and Max came racing onto the room followed quickly by Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and zero.

"What in the world is wrong with the press these days?" Kenny asked slumping to the floor.

"They're hyenas, they're crazy!" max said hugging himself, "they took my jacket." He mumbled miserable.

Suddenly everyone heard an angry scream form Mrs. Judy and yelling from ray.

"Hey give me back that jacket now!" Mrs. Judy shrieked.  
"Stay away from my hair you crazy people." Ray yelled before hissing as he stumbled in through the door.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Spencer asked in shock,

"They've lost their minds that's what!" yelled Mrs. Judy as her, Mr. Granger, and Mr. Tate came through the door.

"Where's Kai?" Garland asked looking at the group that looked like they had been mauled.

"He was right behind me when we got out of the car, but then we ran I think he was by ray." Max said looking at ray, whom looks thoughtful.

"I know he asked me something about running before we took off through the crowd for the door." Ray said before nervously looking at the door. "Does this mean we have to go though them again?"

"No! We'll send security out!" Mr. Granger yelled.

"Screw that we'll go, come on Bryan." Tala said pulling Bryan towards the door with him right as the door opened again to show Miguel leading Kai in, arm thrown over his shoulder.

"Or Miguel already went. I was wondering where he had disappeared to." Claude laughed slipping back down into Tala's lap.

"You know we're supposed to be in teams, not just groups of friends at each table?" Rick said throwing a glance at the table Raul, Kevin, Ian, and Aaron were sitting at.

"Oh well, we'll move to the right tables when Mr. D calls for his speech." Enrique said rolling his eyes before going back to chatting with Max and Oliver.

"I'm afraid they'll have already done something by then." Rick muttered making Bryan and Lee look up.

"Ian don't even think about whatever you're thinking of doing." Bryan called glaring at Ian.

"Kevin if you start tonight I'll break your wrist." Lee yelled.

"Why do you always blame us? Who says we're the ones thinking of anything?" Aaron asked earning a look from Tala and Claude that clearly said 'do you think we're that dumb?'

"Why? Because you always do." Claude said.

"Like when exactly?" Raul asked smiling innocently.

"I do remember you trip wiring the bathroom at our house when you and your sister stayed for a week last month Raul." Tala said.

"Oh right, that time my bad, sorry." Raul said pouting.

"Oh we forgive you, we just don't trust you." Bryan said before looking at Ian, " and don't even get me started on you Ian."

"I wasn't going to ask." Ian said smirking, as Kevin went to open his mouth.

"You either Kev, we all have stories for that," Ray said glaring at Kevin making him shut his mouth.

"Yeah well at least we're not as bad as Bryan and Tala when they're bored." Ian said making Kai look up from where he was talking to Miguel.

"Don't even start you three or you will find yourselves in jail with no idea how you got blamed for being terrorist." Kai hissed, red eyes sparkling with hidden truth.

"Never mind lets all just go sit with our teams now." Tala said nervously.

"Right behind you Tala!" Ian said rushing after him while Bryan simply grabbed Spencer and dragged him away from Robert.

"Why should we sit with our teams now? We want to talk to everyone?" Tyson said earning a glare from Kai.

"Go sit down or I'll throw you outside with the media Tyson." Kia growled, before Miguel wrapped an arm around Kai's waist holding Kai to him.

"Come on Kai, come sit with me." Miguel said leading Kai into a seat.

"But they don't know yet, Miguel." Kai whispered nervously looking around as Miguel pulled him down to sit with him and his team.

"They'll get over it Kai. It's not like you're switching teams again, you're quitting for good, that was your decision that you made, and you have to tell everyone eventually." Miguel whispered.

"Will yeah but I haven't even told Mr. Dickenson yet Miguel." Kai whined crawling into Miguel's lap as soon as he had taken a seat.

"Tonight's as good as any Koi." Miguel said wrapping his arms around Kai.

"Yeah I guess so, right after Mr. Dickenson's speech, okay? He's going up now." Kai said before everyone took their seats and quieted down.

"Well my dears I would like to annoyed that the new world championship is opening tonight. Good luck to each and every one of you my Dears. Will that's all." Mr. Dickenson said earning shouts of excitement from everyone.

"Actually Kai has an announcement of his own to make too." Miguel said getting everyone to settle down.

"Well then let's hear it my boy." Mr. Dickenson said smiling brightly, just like everyone else, they really have no clue what's coming.

"I… I'm… being… will… I am… bang... crash… Duck!" Kai yelled shoving Maddie and Aaron down as Miguel and Claude jumped out of the way. "Damn it get outside." Kai yelled dodging another round of bullets.

"Damn it Kai get out of here and ran don't you dare worry about anyone else." Tala yelled as Kai had to drop to the floor again to avoid the shots aimed at him.

"I… Bang… Okay Tala just get everyone out… please," Kai said crawling on the floor towards the side exit.

"Worblor!" Tala yelled.

"Forblor!" Bryan yelled.

This making their bit beasts emerge from their blades and help slow or move the bullets that were coming down and at all the bladeing teams.

…

Twenty or so minutes later, once the police had arrested all the shooters and Tala, Bryan, and Spencer had gotten all the other bladders outside, everyone noticed Kai was gone.

"Kai!? Kai damn it where are you?" Bryan yelled struggleing away from the EMT's.

"Damn it you stupid fucking idiots, I'm telling you I'm fine. I'm not hurt but if you don't let me go find my little brother you will be." Tala growled shoving the EMTs away from him and getting up to follow after Bryan to where the police were questioning the shooters who0 weren't talking.

"Move the hell out of the way." Bryan growled pulling the cops gun out and pointing it at the shooter.

"You have about five seconds to start telling Tala what he wants to hear or I get trigger happy, got it?" Bryan said nodding to Tala.

"Why don't we skip straight to the point, Voltaire wanted you to get his grandson Kai and take where?" Tala asked glaring at the shooter, making everyone but Spencer and Ian shutter.

"Don't know what you're talking about." The shooter said not believing for a second that Bryan would shoot him.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Bryan said shooting the guy in the leg, "Next is your stomach, then through your brain and we move to the next guy." Bryan growled.

"They wouldn't really do that would they?" Max asked startled by the gun shot. "Nope Bryan'll go for the head next. They took Kai, that was their biggest mistake." Ian said shaking his head.

"Okay, okay we had to take the kid to the airport and then get him on a jet, none of us now where the jet is taking him." The shooter yelled before Bryan could pull the trigger again.

"good, glad you could be persated to curroperate." Tala said before noddding to Bryan who knocked the shooter unconsous with the back of the gun. nodding to the cop in thanks, bryan hhandded the gun back.

"Miguel, Spencer, Ian come on we have a plane to catch."Tala said.

"or follow i want to drive!" Bryan said, grinning happily.

"Waht no way Byran, you promised that i got to drive the jet next time!" Whined Ian.


End file.
